Five Times
by Goldenheart11
Summary: The five times someone tried to get Amy and Ian to admit they liked each other and the one time it worked. Lots of Amian  AmyxIan  and some minor Hamead  Hamilton/Sinead


The Five Times Someone Tried To Get Amy and Ian to Admit They Liked Each Other 

This is a belated birthday present to Madeleine DeAngelo, my best fanfiction friend!

Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues

Note: In this version the Vespers have still kidnapped most of the Cahills but they've managed to save Natalie. I personally want her to be the first one they save ;)

39393939

**Sinead Starling**

It didn't really matter whether Sinead liked Ian (which she didn't) but she knew her best friend did. Every time she talked to Amy about it she danced around the subject.

"Amy I know you like Ian, just tell him!" insisted Sinead

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Ian is my friend, nothing more. You know that!" said Amy getting red in the face

"Yeah right, and I'm a purple flying unicorn. Let's get real, Amy." retorted Sinead

"Why do you want us to get together anyways, you hate Ian!" said Amy

"I don't hate him per say, and I know you like him. You should tell him. He definitely likes you too." replied Sinead

"Drop it Sinead, I don't like him. I had a crush on him forever ago but I don't anymore, okay?" sighed Amy

"You broke up with Evan though!" protested Sinead

"That doesn't mean I like Ian! End of discussion Sinead." said Amy looking frustrated

**Hamilton Holt**

Oh, the things he does for his girlfriend. Seriously, Sinead is obsessed with getting Ian and Amy together. Even a Holt could tell they liked each other but he didn't know why Sinead cared so much. Still, here he was trying to convince Ian Kabra he liked Amy Cahill.

"So dude, what's going on between you and Amy?" asked Hamilton

"Excuse me? I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about." responded Ian

"Well, you don't need to be an Ekat to tell you two like each other." said Hamilton

"Amy and I are merely friends. Nothing more." replied Ian

"Dude, you should make a move before she gets a new boyfriend. Seriously, last time you wussed out Evan came and dated her." insisted Hamilton

"'Wussed out'? I most certainly did not 'wuss out' considering we are only friends." retorted Ian and we left the room

"Ugh, time to report to Sinead I guess…" sighed Hamilton leaving the room as well

**Dan Cahill**

The last thing Dan wanted to do was help Cobra sate his sister. The very idea sickened him to his ninja core but Sinead could be scary when she wanted to be.

"Hey Amy, when are you and Cobra going to start dating?" asked Dan

"Dan, since when did you want me to start dating Ian?" said Amy, caught off guard

"I don't but me finding your crushes gross never stopped you before." said Dan

"I don't have a crush on Ian!" protested Amy

"Not very convincing Amy, a ninja always knows." said Dan

"Dan, me and Ian will _not_ start dating. Not now, not ever." snapped Amy

"Still not convincing me, Amy!" said Dan

"I don't like Ian, Ian doesn't like me so don't worry about it!" growled Amy marching away

Crap, Sinead was going to kill him.

**Natalie Kabra**

Natalie didn't personally like the idea of Ian dating Amy but anything was better than watching the two of them dance around each other for one more second. So, she decided she would help with Sinead's crazy "get Amy and Ian together" plan. After all, who knew Ian better than her?

"You should just ask her out all ready." said Natalie as she walked in to the guestroom Ian resided in while they stayed at the Cahill's home

"Ask who out, my dear sister?" asked Ian

"You are not that dense, Ian." scoffed Natalie

"I am most certainly not dense, but you are vague." responded Ian

"I'll give you a hint, she's a red-haired Madrigal." said Natalie with a roll of her eyes

"Oh good lord, not you too!" groaned Ian

"Clearly others are taking notice as well so why don't you two just put everyone out of their misery?" asked Natalie

"How many times must I repeat myself? I do not wish to date Amy Cahill!" growled Ian

"That was most certainly not what you were saying before Amy and her former boyfriend Evan Tolliver began dating. You were ready to fly out and profess your undying love for her." retorted Natalie with a smirk and dramatically swooning

"Very amusing, now I have work to do!" snapped Ian blushing as he stormed out of the room

"You know I'm right! I'm _always _right!" shouted Natalie while laughing

**Madison Holt**

Madison didn't know why everybody was freaking out over them getting together. She really didn't have time for wimps but she just had to help. After all, Reagan loved the idea of love itself and since her twin sister wasn't around to help Madison would have to take action.

"Are you two going to start dating or what?" complained Madison

"Excuse me?" asked Amy

"I'm talking about you and Ian, duh." said Madison

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" sighed Amy

"That's easy, 'cuz you guys are as obvious as an Ekat trying to pass as a linebacker." retorted Madison

"Listen Madison, Ian and I don't like each other in that way. We're only friends." said Amy looking frustrated

"Geez, you're just lying to yourself. You know that, right?" muttered Madison

"I don't have time for this." replied Amy as she walked away

"Whatever! You two are being dumb!" called Madison

**Jonah Wizard**

Jonah watched Amy and Ian talk on the couch and tried not to laugh. This week almost everyone in the house had tried to hook those two up.

"You two are like a bad love song." said Jonah strolling in to the room

"Not again…" moaned Amy

"We don't like each other." snapped Ian

"That's how the song always goes, yo." responded Jonah

"What do you mean?" said Amy looking confused

"The couple will never admit they want each other so they lie but wanna know something?" responded Jonah

"What…?" asked Ian cautiously

"They _always _end up together. It doesn't matter how much they fight it, they always end up together. Think about that my homies 'cuz I gotta jet. Later." said Jonah leaving the room and walking around the corner, then stopping

"He has a good point, love." noted Ian

"H-he does?" stuttered Amy for the first time in a while

"He does, which leads me to my next question. How would you like to accompany me on a date?" asked Ian trying to hide his anxiety

"I would like that, Ian." said Amy softly

3939393939

A/N Hope everyone liked it! Writing for Madison was the hardest because we don't always get a good look in her mind. That and writing all those grammatical errors for Jonah was hard. *shudders* Anyways, happy REALLY late birthday, Leine! Please review everyone!

Lots of love,

Goldie


End file.
